Simplify the following expression: ${-6z-5+1-5z}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6z - 5z} {-5 + 1}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-11z} {-5 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11z} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-11z-4$